plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Phantom of Ra
Thanks! [[User:Elemec|'Elemec']] [[User talk:Elemec|'Talk Page']] 13:22, July 12, 2016 (UTC) Could you Translate all of Evil Dave's quotes and speechbubbles? Supreme Lord of Supremeness II 17:59, July 13, 2016 (UTC) 04:58, July 18, 2016 (UTC)}} Hey, do you know what's the font name used in "Player's trip to World" text in PvZ2C? Vebros (talk) 15:45, July 21, 2016 (UTC) But that font shows only chinese letters xD. I want this font with normal letters too, like that http://prntscr.com/bw0p07 Vebros (talk) 07:30, July 22, 2016 (UTC) Thank you for saying happy birthday :D The Zombie Expertise (talk) 13:40, July 26, 2016 (UTC) --Powerboyj roblox (talk) 08:03, August 2, 2016 (UTC) aaaeeeey http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/File:Pvz_gwe_logo2.jpg Also, I will inform you to your talk page if they had been banned for sockpuppetry to close that arena. Nick Archer (talk) 09:55, August 21, 2016 (UTC)}} Hey Phan, the ZvZ is a little strange now What will Season 2 bring? Also, with the opening of Season 2, are the old arenas that are unopened retained? There will be new sign-ups? -PPM "SPUD-OOP!" the Primal Potato Mine screams excitedly. (talk) 15:32, September 2, 2016 (UTC) Re:Pre-1.8 Links }} Promotion Phantom Ra we need your help. Thatonecupcake has changeing rules to your thread. wich one was here: http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:680913#248 it use to be 5 non rules but cupcake changed into 20 non rules. without asking. Please stop him. -Mr.imp Gentlmen [[User:Adrian Conover|'Adrian Conover']] [[User talk:Adrian Conover|'Pirate Gunner']] 14:34, October 13, 2016 (UTC) Well go ahead block me maybe I wasn't made for the wiki I am sorry I was just testing template coding I always forget them.Almenec (talk) 14:58, October 13, 2016 (UTC) Are you really VNese or you just lie me? Greenshadow123 (talk) 10:16, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Ừ, thế nhé __abc__ Could you halt the arena for around 5 days please? Much appreciated, I'm under exams this weekend and I have to focus on studying. Yappat (talk) 05:23, November 14, 2016 (UTC) Seriously,Phan. You have to play NMT-Day 22 once. __abc__ (talk) 10:34, November 17, 2016 (UTC) Please delete the dark stormy night pvz 2C section:"lighting can strike plants and kill them" they won't! By the way, some of us others are Asian, too. ----Fengshenyanyi host Block and Demotion One last note I know you got blocked, but you should see this message anyway. Once again, thanks you for your link to PvZ2C. It was a big event for me (at that time I don't know how to download PvZ2C). I had so much fun with it. But now, past is past. And everything isn't going better anymore. People are hating me now, since I was being a "backstabber". I really don't want this happen. But people put to much pressure on me. I'm sure everybody is hating me right now. Oh well... - *crying* Oh well, I'm not worth to live anymore. Bye... And yes. In case you are wondering, I'm going to suicide. Everything I need to do now is leaving some note and making my last blog. Everything is ready. The world is so cruel... S12. 04:56, December 17, 2016 (UTC) Happy new year! Get ready to another Lunar New Year! ABSF (talk) 14:56, January 2, 2017 (UTC) Welcome back, Administrator.ABSF (talk) 07:06, January 9, 2017 (UTC) Happy B-day! ABSF (talk) 07:47, January 9, 2017 (UTC) The Maverick Hunter 10:03, January 9, 2017 (UTC) |3= }} Three Classes Fix Danke and psst, first. That fix really worked. AWikiBoy521 (talk) 08:03, January 22, 2017 (UTC) }} I translated all evil Dave word bubbles via comments. Fengshenyanyi host (talk) 11:06, January 31, 2017 (UTC)Fengshenyanyi host What did Putucup spam on chat? Explain to me.ABSF (talk) 08:27, February 4, 2017 (UTC) Hai thanh niên ngu người. XD Thx. ABSF (talk) 01:54, February 5, 2017 (UTC) Sao bạn được nhiều Lucky Blover dữ vậy? Mk có mỗi 1. :( ABSF (talk) 14:08, February 7, 2017 (UTC) Whem will you start ZvsZ sign up season 2? ABSF (talk) 05:44, February 9, 2017 (UTC) -The Legendary Seed Sage | SIGN-UP Can I sign as Apple Mortar, an adventurer? -[RPG, ZvZA-styled The Enchanted Castle #1] Sign as Firefighter also. ABSF (talk) 14:01, February 9, 2017 (UTC) ''-[RPG, ZvZA-styled The Enchanted Castle #1]'' Thanks for signed me up, but can you find for me a enemy? I will send more message if you are not busy. ABSF (talk) 02:47, February 10, 2017 (UTC) 1 lượt trong ZvZ bằng bao nhiêu thời gian vậy? ABSF (talk) 01:53, February 12, 2017 (UTC) Can you make a wordbubble for me? Mk làm mãi ko được. :P ABSF (talk) 06:03, February 14, 2017 (UTC) This is my wordbubble. So, how to change the text "My wordbubble" into any text I want? The Annoying Guy of PoRa.ABSF (talk) 01:50, February 20, 2017 (UTC)